¡No estoy celoso!
by Flor-LupinSparrow
Summary: Desde que James se puso de novio con Lily, Sirius está, digamos, celoso. NO slash.


**No estoy celoso**

_**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling creó este maravilloso mundo, yo solo lo contemplo desde lejos.**_

* * *

><p>—¡No estoy celoso! —repitió por enésima vez, Sirius, en la sala común.<p>

—Sí, sí lo estás —replicó Remus, sonriendo divertido ante aquella situación.

—¡Que no, Lunático!

—Remus, no insistas. Sirius tiene razón, no está celoso. A Canuto no le molesta que ahora James pase más tiempo con Lily que con nosotros. ¿De donde sacaste esa idea? —dijo Peter, con alto grado de sarcasmo en su voz.

—Perdona, Colagusano. Tal vez mis sentidos de la percepción estén fallando ¡Tienes razón! ¿Con que motivo, Black, estaría celoso? Ruego aceptes mis disculpas, Canuto —expresó Lupin con solemnidad.

—No es necesario que se comporten como dos idiotas —respondió Sirius dándose vuelta y mirando el fuego de la chimenea.

Remus y Peter pusieron los ojos en blanco y se acercaron a él.

—El primer paso es admitirlo, Sirius —habló el hombre-lobo, esta vez, con madurez— James es tu hermano del alma, tu mejor amigo, es lógico que si de un día para el otro viene alguien y… digamos.. te lo quita, te moleste. Están los 365 días del año juntos, es entendible. Pero ¡Vamos! ¡Es James! Él no dejará de ser nunca un merodeador.

—Precisamente por eso… es James… y Evans. Desde un comienzo, James comenzó a corretearla y ella le dijo que no siempre ¿Por qué las cosas cambiaron?

—Porque nadie puede resistirse a un merodeador, ni siquiera Evans —comentó Peter.

Sirius no pudo evitar reirse.

—Puede que tengas razón, Colagusano.

—¡Claro que la tengo! Aunque bueno… eso de nadie puede resistirse conmigo mucho no funciona, pero tampoco puedo quejarme. James es jamás dejará de ser James solo por salir con Evans, ni tampoco, como dijo Remus, dejará de ser un merodeador. Ninguno de nosotros dejará de serlo.

—Sucede que quiero volver a perseguir a Quejicus, quiero hacer enojar a McGonagall y a Filch. Pero, el estúpido de Cornamenta, ya no me acompaña _"Lily me mataría"_ dice. Antes no había nada que impidiera que destrocemos Hogwarts, ahora sí… ¡una mujer! ¿Lo creen? Una mujer me quitó a mi mejor amigo y… diablos. Sí, estoy celoso. Debo compatir a James ¿Por qué rayos tuvo que enamorarse?

—No es el fin del mundo, Sirius. Tarde o temprano sucede. Creo que es parte de crecer —intervino Remus —Tú también te enamorarás… —su amigo lo miró como si lo hubiese insultado — bueno, está bien, tú no. Pero hay cosas que son inevitables, y los tres que estamos acá, sabíamos que era cuestión de tiempo para que Lily, aceptara las dos millones de propuestas de James. Y Cornamenta es feliz ¿o no?

—Si, está más que feliz. Debería alegrarme por él… y de hecho estoy contento que al fin Evans lo haya aceptado… pero… es contradictorio.

—Bueno—agregó Peter— nosotros no seremos James, pero somos tus amigos y acá estamos ¿no?

—Ustedes dos también son como mis hermanos, y en serio aprecio que intenten verme bien. ¡Rayos! James me las pagará, lo juro.

—¿Qué hice ahora? —preguntó el restante amigo entrando por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

—Eres un idiota, Potter. Quedé como un imbécil frente a Remus y Peter.

—¿Más aún? —el muchacho de lentes rió —¿Qué te pasa, Black? ¿Alguna de tus chicas se negó a pasar un día de sexo desenfrenado contigo? ¿O Quejicus te propuso matrimonio? Si es así, no cuentes conmigo, Canuto.

—Nada de eso, es que…

—Sirius está celoso de tu relación con Lily —se adelantó Peter —Al parecer ella se llevó al James merodeador y nos trajo al James enamoradizo.

Potter se sentó en un sillón a reirse con ganas, hasta unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Cuando recobró la compostura habló:

—¿En serio, Black?

—No le veo lo gracioso— repuso el muchacho.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Soy yo, James Potter! El de siempre, solo que con novia… pero soy James, tu amigo.

—Supongo que sí.

—¡Claro que sí! Y te lo demostraré… James Potter, tiene una información que los Merodeadores agradecerán, en especial tú, Sirius "_Celoso_" Black… ¿A que no saben quien tiene una cita esta noche? —Cornamenta se recostó en el sillón, sonriendo con una maldad que Canuto hacía mucho no veía en su amigo. Él también sonrió.

Aquella noche, luego de arruinarle el plan a Snape, Sirius se durmió feliz. Sí era verdad que sus travesuras eran menos frecuentes, sí era verdad que Lily tenía mucho que ver en eso, y sí era verdad que estaba celoso de tener que compartir a James. Pero también era verdad que nada ni nadie lo alejaría jamás de su amigo, de su hermano, porque él no es él sin la amistad de Cornamenta, ni James es James sin esa hermandad que solo Sirius Black es capaz de ofrecer.


End file.
